MUTAN
by Chocodin
Summary: Jihoon tidak akan pernah menyesali apa yang ia perbuat. Karena manusia tidak pernah menyesal dengan apa yang mereka perbuat pada para mutan, pada kaumnya. Seventeen's Fict! RnR Guys.
1. Prolog

Ini semua berawal pada tahun 1940 .

Beberapa ilmuwan Jerman berhasil menemukan bagaimana mengubah gen seseorang menjadi lebih kuat. Penemuan besar itu diketahui oleh nazi, dan semua ilmuwan itu ditangkap oleh nazi demi menciptakan sebuah mesin perang yang tidak pernah bisa dikalahkan.

Semua ilmuwan, kecuali satu. Mr. Rey berhasil meninggalkan Jerman dan pergi ke London dengan seluruh catatan penelitian mereka. Di bawah kaki tangan ratu inggris, ia melakukan eksperimen yang lebih gila dan lebih kuat dari hasil yang dimiliki oleh Jerman.

Dan karena hasil penelitiannya, nazi kalah pada perang dunia kedua. Karena para mutan, masyarakat dunia akhirnya bisa bernafas lega.

Tapi, mutan menjadi rahasia. Mereka yang menjadi kelinci percobaan dibebaskan untuk hidup di dunia luar, tanpa orang tahu sebesar apa jasa mereka. Rahasia besar itu terbongkar saat akhirnya buku kontroversial yang ditulis oleh Mr. Ray diterbitkan.

Tentang mutan, dan penelitiannya.

Mutan diketahui. Tidak banyak orang yang menolak keberadaannya tapi tidak sedikit yang mengusir para mutan dari kehidupannya.

Sampai akhirnya pada tahun 2001 seorang mafia bernama Diana ditangkap oleh FBI saat kelompok mafianya menyelundupkan heroin dan senjata api dari Brazil ke Amerika Serikat. Penangkapan itu menjadi viral di internet, bagaimana Diana membakar habis satu pelabuhan di Brazil dan seluruh pasukan FBI yang ada di tempat itu dengan satu ombak api besar. Diana seorang buronan selama beberapa minggu sebelum akhirnya ditemukan mati tenggelam di sungai Mississipi.

Mutan menjadi musuh sejak saat itu. Dan mereka menjadi buronan dunia saat organisasi keamanan dunia mengeluarkan keputusan itu, penangkapan para mutan dan eksekusi mereka.

Satu per satu kaum itu mati, jasad mereka di kumpulkan di beberapa pulau terpencil di dekat laboratorium masing-masing negara sebelum dibuang di pulau terpencil di samudra pasifik.

Jihoon salah satu dari para mutan yang masuk ke dalam laboratorium dan dianggap mati oleh orang-orang laboratorium tanpa hati itu. Ia dibuang kemudian pergi dari sana dengan dua hal: rahasia dan dendam.

Dia tidak akan menyesali apa yang ia perbuat. Karena manusia tidak pernah menyesal dengan apa yang mereka perbuat pada para mutan, pada kaumnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

MUTAN

NOVEMBER 2016

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

AN : Gue pernah publish cerita ini di sini, di ffn. Setelah sekian abad nggak dilanjutin, akhirnya gue republish. Ini masih prolog, sebelumnya gue nggak kasih prolog jadi sekarang gue kasih biar kesannya niat gituu XD. Semoga kalian enjoy baca cerita ini, dan jangan lupa follows, favorite, dan yang paling penting banjiri cerita ini dengan review kalian. Sampai jumpa di chapter yang benerannya!


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

He's back

.

.

Putih, ruangan putih yang menjadi tempat tinggalnya dua tahun terakhir. Jihoon menatap seorang laki-laki dengan jas lab putih di hadapannya. Hari ini laki-laki itu memakai kemeja berkerah baby blue, padahal laki-laki itu pecinta berat akan warna-warna gelap. Tanpa berbicara apa-apa, pria berambut hitam itu menyuntikkan sesuatu ke dalam tubuhnya.

Jihoon tidak merasa asing dengan keadaan di mana ia berbaring di atas tempat tidur ini dan laki-laki itu menyuntikkan sesuatu ke dalam pembuluh darahnya. Beberapa bulan pertama ia berada di tempat ini, ia melawan dengan sangat akan apa yang mereka lakukan. Tapi sekarang, ia sudah lelah dan pasrah, bahkan saat seminggu terakhir ini tidak ada yang menyuntikkan sesuatu padanya, rasanya sangat asing. Seperti ia akan dibuang.

Ah, bukan berarti ia tidak mau menjadi sampah yang dibuang karena mereka sudah bosan dengan dirinya. Jihoon sangat menunggu saat itu terjadi, menjadi sampah dan akhirnya bebas dari perbuatan keji manusia-manusia berjas lab itu. Tapi entah kenapa, hal itu tidak pernah terjadi.

Ia merasakan sesuatu yang dingin memasuki pembuluh darahnya, tapi entah kenapa tubuhnya terasa panas karena sesuatu itu. Tubuh Jihoon tersentak, entah kenapa rasa panas itu membuat jantungnya terasa semakin berat dan ia yakin detaknya semakin lemah dan melemah. Jihoon menatap laki-laki itu, ini pertama kalinya ia merasakan hal ini saat sesuatu memasuki tubuhnya. Kepalanya terasa semakin berat dan pening, matanya semakin susah untuk dibuka.

Jihoon sadar, mungkin ini terakhir kalinya ia menghirup udara di dunia, seperti temannya yang berada di ranjang sebelah ranjangnya ini. Menghilang dari muka bumi, dan tidak pernah bertemu dengan para manusia berjas lab lagi. Dunia yang indah yang sebentar lagi akan ia rasakan.

Jihoon tidak sabar untuk itu.

Di antara pening di kepala dan panas di sekujur tubuhnya, ia tersenyum.

...

Kelas yang sunyi, hanya ada suara laki-laki paruh baya yang bila di hitung rambut hitam di kepalanya, tidak akan membutuhkan banyak tangan. Laki-laki itu menjelaskan tentang dna, dan mutan, dan pemberantasan akan mutan yang dilakukan besar-besaran oleh pemerintah dunia saat ini. Demi masa depan umat manusia, para mutan diburu dan dimasukkan ke dalam lab yang ada di berbagai negara.

Sebagian besar lab itu berada di eropa, satu lab terbesar yang dimiliki pemerintah dunia untuk para mutan ada di Amerika, tapi satu lab terkuat dan kepala dari lab-lab lainnya berada di Jerman. Negara yang terkenal dengan ilmu dan para ilmuwan yang dihasilkannya ini memiliki laboratorium terkuat untuk pembasmian mutan.

Itu yang diceritakan oleh laki-laki paruh baya yang Seungkwan kenal sebagai Professor Kim. Keji memang, tapi bagi manusia, membiarkan para mutan itu hidup dan berada di sekitar mereka lebih menyeramkan dibandingkan membunuh mereka.

Sedikit aneh saat mendengarkan cerita tentang pembantaian mutan dari seorang manusia jika kalian adalah mutan itu sendiri. Tapi Seungkwan duduk di pojok kelas itu dalam diam, bukan karena tertarik dengan cerita-cerita itu, bahkan sebagai seorang mutan itu sendiri, ia tau lebih banyak daripada laki-laki paruh baya yang berdiri di depan kelasnya saat ini.

Ia memilih diam karena ia masih ingin hidup, ia ingin menyelamatkan dirinya sendiri. Menutupi jati dirinya, bahkan menutup kuping atas penderitaan mutan lain. Memang kejam, tapi itulah hidup, dan ia percaya jika ia bertahan sedikit lagi, mereka bisa mendapatkan masa depan yang lebih baik. Mutan bisa mendapatkan masa depan yang lebih baik dari sekarang, di antara manusia, tanpa ada perbedaan maupun pembantaian.

Kelas telah usai saat hari menjelang petang, dan Seungkwan telah berada cukup jauh dari kampusnya saat langit jingga berganti dengan gelapnya malam. Seungkwan ada _part_ _time_ _job_ malam ini, tapi entah kenapa ia ingin cepat sampai ke apartemennya. Kepalanya terasa begitu pening.

Lampu apartemennya mati saat Seungkwan sampai di apartemen yang ia sewa bersama temannya setahun terakhir ini. Hari ini hari jum'at, dan temannya memiliki part time job sampai jam sebelas nanti di toko serba ada dekat kampus mereka. Tidak ingin menambah pening di kepala, Seungkwan langsung masuk ke dalam kamarnya dan menjatuhkan tubuhnya di atas kasur, bahkan ia belum melepaskan tasnya.

Ia merasakan tangan seseorang mengambil tas dari punggungnya sebelum kesadarannya dikalahkan oleh pening di kepalanya.

.

 _Ruangan itu besar, seperti_ ball _untuk berpesta._

 _Seorang laki-laki pendek berdiri di depan puluhan pria berpakaian jas formal. Penampilan laki-laki itu sangat berbeda dengan pria lainnya, tubuh mungilnya terbalut jins sobek yang terlipat bagian bawahnya dan sebuah sweater abu-abu yang menenggelamkan tubuh mungilnya. Ia terlihat seperti bocah yang tersesat di acara bisnis orang-orang dewasa._

 _Wajah laki-laki itu datar, matanya tajam menatap puluhan pria di hadapannya. Emerald hitam itu membekukan seluruh yang ada di dalam ruangan besar itu. Beberapa menit sama sekali tidak ada perubahan di dalam ruangan, sunyi, tidak ada yang berbicara, tidak ada yang bergerak, bahkan serangga pun tidak ingin mengganggu mereka. Satu tarikan di salah satu sudut bibir laki-laki mungil itu sebelum ia membuka mulutnya._

" _Kematian dibayar kematian_ _. K_ _alian tau itu_ _,_ _bukan?"_

 _Secara bersamaan, puluhan pria itu mengangkat tangan mereka yang menggenggam pistol, mengarahkannya ke kepala mereka masing-masing._

" _Kalian seharusnya berterima kasih, karena aku tidak memberikan kalian penderitaan seperti apa yang kalian berikan pada kami."_

 _Dan detik berikutnya, suara tembakan memenuhi ruangan itu dengan cipratan darah yang mengotori lantai bersih di bawahnya._

 _._

Seungkwan terbangun, nafasnya terengah-engah dan keringat membasahi rambutnya. Lampu kamarnya dimatikan, mungkin Hansol sudah pulang, ia sendiri yakin sekarang sudah lewat dari tengah malam. Ia mendudukkan dirinya, menerawang apa yang barusan ia lihat. Ia sadar semua itu bukanlah mimpi, tak mungkin ia memiliki mimpi yang sebegitu jelasnya seperti itu, terlebih dengan kemampuan mutan yang ia miliki.

Bahkan terdengar mustahil untuk mendapatkan mimpi bagi mutan sepertinya jika itu bukanlah sebuah bayangan tentang masa depan.

Pintu kamarnya terbuka, ia tau itu bukanlah hansol dan ia juga tau orang itu ingin mengetahui apa yang terjadi dengan dirinya, apa yang ia lihat di dalam tidurnya. Seungkwan menggelengkan kepalanya, dan orang itu kembali menutup pintu kamarnya.

Ia masih tidak ingin membicarakan hal ini, tubuhnya terlalu lelah. Membicarakannya esok tidak akan memperburuk segalanya.

...

Gelap, itu yang pertama kali Jihoon lihat saat membuka matanya. Ia berdiri dari tempatnya berbaring tadi, melihat sekelilingnya, dan kemudian berjalan entah kemana. Jihoon sadar ia tidak berada di sebuah ruangan, melainkan di alam terbuka, tapi ia tidak tau ada di mana ia saat ini.

Di surgakah ini, atau di neraka?

Satu yang ia ketahui, ia tidak berada di dalam laboratorium milik manusia lagi atau mungkin ia tidak berada di dalam dunia manusia lagi. Dan pemikiran itu membuat beban di hatinya sedikit terlepas. Mengetahui kalian terlepas dari rantai yang mengekang diri kalian tanpa bisa melawan, bukankah itu sebuah keajaiban.

Beberapa menit ia habiskan untuk berjalan mengelilingi tempat gelap ini sebelum akhirnya terjatuh. Kakinya tersandung, laki-laki itu kembali berdiri dan menatap ke belakangnya, penasaran dengan apa yang membuatnya tersandung sampai jatuh seperti ini.

Sebuah mata menatapnya lekat, dengan wajahnya yang tirus, kedua mata itu menatapnya kosong. Jihoon tau laki-laki itu mati. Ia mendekati laki-laki itu, menyentuh dahi orang itu sambil memejamkan matanya. Seketika bayangan-bayangan tentang seorang laki-laki yang diseret oleh sekelompok manusia berbadan besar ke dalam laboratorium, dengan tubuh yang dipaksa menerima apa yang mereka masukkan sampai akhirnya ia menyerah dan mati dengan menggenaskan.

Jihoon membuka matanya, menatap malang laki-laki di hadapannya. Manusia memang tidak memiliki hati, terlebih kepada kaumnya yang memiliki kekuatan yang lebih besar daripada manusia. Jihoon menaruh telapak tangannya di atas dahi laki-laki itu dan menutup kedua matanya.

Laki-laki mungil itu kembali melangkahkan kakinya, kini ia berjalan menuju cahaya terang yang ada tidak jauh darinya. Sebuah pamflet besar yang menandakan dimana ia berada sekarang.

 **Pemakaman Para Mutan**

Dan dari pamflet itu, Ia tidak yakin tempat ini adalah tempat yang lebih baik daripada neraka.

.

Langkah Jihoon terhenti saat tubuhnya merasakan angin laut yang dengan kencang menerpa tubuhnya yang hanya terbalut sebuah baju tanpa lengan selutut berwarna putih. Ia menatap pulau diseberangnya, lampu-lampu menyalah, ia sadar benar tempat itu adalah laboratorium yang membuangnya. Mata sipitnya kembali mengedarkan pandangan ke sekelilingnya, begitu pula dengan kaki-kaki mungilnya yang kembali melangkah mencari sesuatu untuk bisa pergi dari pulau ini sebelum ada yang menemukannya masih hidup.

Tidak bisa, ia tidak boleh ditemukan dalam keadaan hidup jika ia tidak ingin berada di dalam laboratorium itu lagi. Dua tahun ia bermimpi bisa keluar dari tempat itu dan tidak berurusan dengan manusia-manusia berjas putih itu. Dan saat mimpinya itu terwujud, tidak mungkin Jihoon melepaskannya begitu saja.

Sebuah perahu boat tergeletak di pantai yang gelap itu. Jihoon berlari menuju perahu itu, memastikan perahu itu kosong sebelum mendorongnya menuju lautan. Terakhir kali ia tahu, laboratorium tempatnya berada sebelumnya ada di Jerman. Jika ia tidak salah, Prancis berada tidak jauh dari tempatnya sekarang berada.

...

...

...

An : Hi Guys! Di prolog gue bilang november dan ternyata mau januari baru gue publish chapter 1-nya XD. Oke, maaf. Dan chapter ini nggak ada yang berubah dari yang sebelumnya gue udah publish, maaf juga. Karena keterlambatan ini, gue langsung post chapter dua-nya, yeay! Maaf juga cerita ini agak sedikit membingungkan, belibet, dan bikin pusing. Please kindly leave a reviews about this story, gue bakal bener-bener mengapresiasikan semua review kalian.

Dan terima kasih untuk cynthiaaryani97 (huwaa seneng ada yang nungguin cerita ini XD), hirokisasano1 (udah dilanjut, semangka), JeyllyKim (huwaaa, di akun yang mana?), dan gadisnya seungcheol (udah dilanjut niiiih).


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Hot Coffee

Matahari belum sepenuhnya ingin menampakkan diri saat Jihoon berjalan menyusuri perumahan di pinggir kota Paris ini. Bukan hal yang sulit bagi mutan sepertinya untuk sampai ke tempat ini dengan cepat, dan juga mendapatkan pakaian yang lebih layak. Tubuhnya kini sudah tidak dibalut dengan baju putih laboratorium, yang mana sudah tidak berwarna putih lagi saat ia menyusuri laut menuju negara romantis ini. Kini sebuah jins hitam menutupi kakinya, dengan sebuah kaos putih tipis dan mantel coklat menutupi tubuh bagian atasnya.

Ia mencuri pakaian itu, Jihoon mengakui fakta itu. Jika bukan terpaksa dan bukan karena angin musim gugur yang dingin serta fakta ia baru saja bermalam di tengah laut dengan pakaian tipis dan perut kosong, ia tidak akan mau mencuri pakaian mahal ini.

Jihoon tidak akan mencuri makanan kali ini, ia lebih memilih secangkir kopi dan sebuah sandwich tuna dari dapur sahabat lamanya dibanding sarapan mewah khas kota Paris.

Rumah bercat merah tua di sisi kiri jalan, itulah tujuannya. Jihoon berdiri di sana sebentar sebelum mengetuk pintu kayu rumah itu dengan tangan mungilnya. Ia tau benar teman lamanya ini tidak suka menggunakan bel listrik, terlalu berisik dan mengganggu orang disekitar rumahnya. Tipikal tetangga yang baik, itulah temannya.

Tidak butuh waktu yang lama sampai seorang laki-laki tinggi dengan kemeja putih dan celana bahan hitam membukakan pintu itu untuknya, tersenyum padanya, dan memeluk tubuh mungilnya. Jihoon tau laki-laki itu senang melihat ia berada di hadapannya dalam keadaan selamat dan baik-baik saja.

"Jisoo hyung, lepaskan aku, aku lapar"

Jisoo, laki-laki dengan rambut hitam sedikit berantakan itu melepaskan pelukannya dan membawa Jihoon memasuki rumah yang sudah lama ia miliki itu. Ia tidak memilikinya sendiri, ia tinggal di tempat ini dengan seorang teman, yang mana merupakan teman dekat dari Jihoon juga. Mereka pindah dari Korea Selatan ke negara romantis ini sebelum Jihoon masuk ke dalam lab itu, sekitar tiga tahun yang lalu.

Hanya Jihoon yang tau alasan mereka pindah ke tempat ini, karena hanya Jihoon yang setuju dengan mereka. Dan kini, ia datang kepada mereka, seakan-akan mengatakan bahwa ia ikut dengan mereka.

"Siapa, Jisoo?"

Sebuah suara menyapanya saat ia telah berada di ruang makan rumah mungil itu. Laki-laki berambut panjang dengan warna coklat madu tampak kaget melihat Jihoon berdiri di samping Jisoo. Tidak menunggu waktu lama sampai laki-laki itu mendatanginya dan memeluk tubuhnya dengan erat.

"Jihoon, kau baik-baik saja? Bagaimana kau bisa keluar dari tempat itu? Apa saja yang mereka lakukan padamu?"

Pertanyaan demi pertanyaan terlontar dari mulut laki-laki cantik itu. Jihoon ingin menjawab itu semua, tapi lapar di perutnya mengalahkan segalanya.

"Jeonghan hyung, mari kita makan terlebih dahulu," ujar Jihoon lemah. Jeonghan melepaskan pelukannya dan kembali fokus pada frying pan yang masih memasak tuna kalengan di atas kompor yang menyala. Jihoon duduk di meja makan kecil di tengah ruangan, hanya ada empat bangku yang mengitari meja makan bundar itu. Ia tidak mau repot-repot menghitung berapa diameter meja bundar ini, menurutnya rumah mungil yang sudah banyak berubah ini lebih menarik daripada diameter sebuah meja.

Ruang makan ini tidak ramai dengan perabotan, hanya ada satu kitchen set, cool case, dan sebuah foto yang terpajang di pintu cool case berwarna metalik itu. Jihoon sadar itu adalah foto yang mereka ambil enam tahun yang lalu saat ia masih berada di sekolah menengah atas, dan pembantaian mutan belum terjadi. Foto tujuh belas laki-laki tersenyum ke arah kamera di atas bukit belakang sekolah mereka.

"Apa ada kabar tentang Soonyoung?"

Jihoon mengeluarkan suaranya saat sebuah kopi dan sandwich tuna di taruh di hadapannya oleh Jeonghan. Tangannya meraih sandwich tuna itu dan memasukkannya ke dalam mulutnya. Matanya menatap dua laki-laki dihadapannya yang juga tengah memakan sandwich yang sama dengannya.

"Kami dengar kau dan Soonyoung telah dieksekusi mati di lab manusia, maka dari itu aku kaget sekali melihat kau berdiri di depan rumah dengan mantel mewah dan hanya meminta sarapan." Jisoo berbicara, membuat Jihoon tertawa sejenak sebelum kembali memakan sandwich tunanya.

"Bagaimana kau bisa selamat, Jihoon?" Kali ini Jeonghan yang berbicara, setelah menyeruput black tea miliknya dari cangkir yang entah kenapa menurut Jihoon sangat cantik.

"Ada saatnya kalian mengetahuinya, tanpa perlu aku ceritakan. Aku disini ingin bergabung dengan kalian."

Setelahnya Jihoon menyeruput kopinya, kopi hangat pertama yang ia rasakan setelah dua tahun terakhir ini.

...

Tiga orang mengelilingi meja makan di apartemen Seungkwan dan Hansol. Seharusnya pagi ini Seungkwan ada part time job untuk mengajari anak-anak sekolah dasar menyanyi, tapi laki-laki itu memaksa ia dan Hansol untuk tetap di apartemennya dan menceritakan apa yang terjadi kemarin malam.

Mereka memakan sarapan mereka dalam diam, suasana canggung menguasai ruang makan yang minimalis itu. Seungkwan tidak seharusnya takut pada laki-laki di depannya, tapi entah kenapa ia selalu takut jika harus menceritakan kepada siapa pun penglihatan yang ia lihat. Terlebih penglihatannya tadi malam, di mana darah menggenang di ruangan itu dengan seorang laki-laki mungil berdiri di hadapan mereka tersenyum.

Seungkwan menjatuhkan sendoknya. Perlahan air mata jatuh ke pipi, kepalanya tertunduk dalam. Sepasang tangan merengkuh tubuhnya, suara lembut memecahkan hening di antara mereka.

"Seungkwan, bantu aku membantumu. Ada apa?"

Laki-laki itu semakin erat merengkuh tubuh Seungkwan, Hansol hanya duduk di hadapan mereka dalam diam. Tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi, tidak mengerti harus melakukan apa. Nasi goreng kimchi mereka telah dingin saat Seungkwan setuju untuk membuka mulutnya. Menceritakan penglihatannya akan seorang laki-laki mungil yang membunuh seluruh pria di ruangan itu.

Menceritakan penglihatannya tentang Lee Jihoon.

...

Musik memenuhi ruangan, dan setiap malamnya selalu begitu. Soonyoung duduk di salah satu anak tangga yang memisahkan apartemen milik dia dan adiknya, dengan ruangan besar yang setiap malam selalu ramai dengan orang-orang yang memiliki satu passion dengannya.

 _Dance_

Dan di malam sabtu menjelang minggu pagi seperti ini, orang-orang yang datang ke tempat ini dua kali lebih banyak dari malam-malam biasanya. Tidak lebih baik karena suara bising itu sama sekali tidak mau berhenti sampai pagi menjelang, tapi menurut Soonyoung hal ini bukan sesuatu yang buruk.

Setiap malam di ruangan ini ia bisa menari dengan mereka yang memiliki gairah yang sama dengannya, melupakan perbedaan di antara satu sama lain, melupakan fakta bahwa orang itu berkulit hitam atau berkulit putih, melupakan fakta bahwa orang itu sudah dewasa atau masih sangat muda, melupakan fakta bahwa mereka adalah manusia dan ia adalah mutan.

Tidak ada perbedaan, hidup yang selalu ia inginkan setiap hari saat pagi menjelang.

" _Hey Hoshi, what's up? Why don't you go down there?_ " Seorang laki-laki tinggi berkulit hitam duduk di sampingnya, merangkul pundaknya dengan tangannya yang panjang. Soonyoung selalu percaya hal ini terjadi bukan karena pundaknya yang mungil, melainkan tangan mereka yang terlalu panjang.

" _I want. But, i wanna see my little brother dancing freely down there. You see that boy in the middle with grey jacket? That's him._ " Soonyoung menunjuk seorang laki-laki dengan jaket abu-abunya menggerakkan tubuhnya dengan lincah di tengah-tengah kerumunan orang.

" _Oh, what a_ _damn_ _great dancer. You and your lil' bro can make money from dancing, you know? A lot more of money than what you get from this place. You can be a famous dancer. Why don't you give a try?_ "

" _I d_ _o_ _n't really like_ _the_ _spotlight tho, hahaha. I want to live freely like what i did in here_."

" _I get it. I'm gonna go down there, so, see ya bro!_ "

Soonyoung tersenyum kepada laki-laki berkulit hitam ini, sebelum kemudian terjatuh dalam pikirannya sendiri. Bayangan ia yang terkenal dan kemudian terjerembab ke dalam laboratorium yang mengerikan itu dan melihat bertumpuk-tumpuk tubuh tak bernyawa yang dibiarkan begitu saja di pulau itu.

Ia lebih memilih untuk hidup miskin seumur hidup dibandingkan menjadi terkenal dan masuk ke dalam laboratorium itu lagi.

...

...

...

An : Hi! ini dia the almighty chapter 2 dari MUTAN! Kayaknya gue stuck di chapter dua dan nggak publish-publish cerita ini lagi di ffn sebelum akhirnya gue hapus dan gue republish walau nggak banyak juga yang berubah XD. gue emang suka gitu, mengulang dari awal padahal tidak mengubah apapun. Oh, iya! Mau minta maaf sama bahasa inggrisnyaa :( gue nggak pinter bahasa inggris, mohon dimaklumii. Oke, yang terakhir, please kindly leave a review about my story. Gue akan sangat mengapresiasikan review kalian, baik itu bagus maupun yang jelek. Terima kasih.


	4. Chapter 3

Jihoon duduk di atas tempat tidur putih yang ada di ruangan itu. Jisoo dan Jeonghan benar-benar menghabiskan uang mereka hingga membuat basement menjadi laboratorium seperti ini.

Ia tidak merasa aneh, sebenarnya, saat Jisoo mengatakan bahwa mereka memiliki laboratorium bawah tanah tepat di bawah rumah mungil miliknya. Karena Jihoon sangat mengetahui, laki-laki tampan ini seorang mutan yang memiliki otak di luar batas manusia. Jisoo terlahir dengan IQ jauh di atas einstein. Ia dikenal sebagai bocah yang menyelesaikan gelar doktor-nya di usia delapan belas tahun. Walau, kemudian, ia memilih untuk bersembunyi di Korea sehingga nama 'Hong Jisoo' miliknya sudah tidak begitu dikenal lagi oleh masyarakat umum.

Untuk apa seorang 'Hong Jisoo' melepas ketenarannya di kalangan ilmuwan dan mengasingkan diri ke Korea begitu saja?

Tentu, demi keselamatannya sendiri, dan agar para mutan tidak diketahui keberadaannya oleh manusia.

Dia kemudian terbang dari Jerman ke Korea Selatan, mengubah profesinya menjadi seorang guru les di Busan yang penuh senyum dan rajin beribadah. Di Busan itulah Jihoon bertemu dengan Jisoo. Karena Jihoon, Jisoo bisa bertemu dengan Jeonghan yang bertetangga dengan Jihoon. Dan karena Jihoon juga, ia bisa bertemu dengan ketujuh belas mutan yang kemudian ia kenal sebagai 'keluarga'-nya.

Jeonghan menyuntikkan jarum suntik ke tangan Jihoon dan mengambil darah dari dalam tubuhnya sebelum menutupi luka suntik tadi dengan kapas beralkohol. Jihoon tidak ingin tau apa yang dilakukan oleh Jeonghan di atas meja bersama alat-alat yang Jihoon tidak mau tau apa namanya. Duduk di atas tempat tidur di dalam ruangan ini cukup membuatnya merasa kembali ke neraka itu lagi.

Membutuhkan waktu yang sangat lama untuk Jeonghan bekerja dengan darahnya sebelum akhirnya laki-laki itu membalikkan tubuhnya dan menatap Jihoon dengan senyum. Ia melepaskan kacamata berframe hitam di hidungnya dan memasukkan benda itu ke dalam kantong jas lab yang digunakannya.

"Jihoon, aku masih tidak yakin racun itu dibuat dari bahan apa. Tapi, dari apa yang aku lihat, racun itu sama sekali tidak merusak tubuhmu. Malah DNA-mu seperti berubah menjadi lebih kuat dari sebelumnya. Aku tidak yakin, tapi mereka lebih aktif dari DNA-mu yang aku teliti lima tahun yang lalu."

"Aku mengerti. Jadi aku lebih kuat?" Jihoon terdiam, menatap luka suntikan yang masih ia tutup dengan kapas, walau ia tau benar luka itu sudah tertutup tanpa bekas. Dua obsidian itu kembali menatap Jeonghan dan tersenyum miring.

"Berarti manusia-manusia itu berhasil." Jihoon turun dari tempat tidur itu dan berjalan keluar dari laboratorium itu, meninggalkan Jeonghan yang menatapnya bingung. Tepat di depan pintu keluarnya, Jihoon berbalik menghadap Jeonghan. "Aku tau kau bingung, _hyung_. Ayo, akan aku ceritakan semuanya di ruang makanmu. Aku ingin coklat panas."

.

Jihoon duduk di pinggir sofa ruang tengah rumah Jisoo dan Jeonghan dengan secangkir mug berisi coklat panas di tangannya. Rencana untuk 'berbincang' di ruang makan berganti tempat menjadi di ruang tengah karena Jeonghan merasa mereka akan membicarakan hal yang panjang serta rumit, dan dibutuhkan tempat yang nyaman untuk hal itu.

Jeonghan menyusul duduk di samping Jihoon dengan sebotol wisky dan gelasnya yang sudah terisi oleh beberapa es batu. Laki-laki yang Jihoon tau sebagai seorang dokter itu menuangkan whisky-nya sebelum kemudian menyenderkan tubuhnya ke senderan sofa coklat klasik yang menghadap sebuah TV.

"Aku ingin sekali menceritakan hal ini. Tapi akan lebih baik jika kau merasakannya langsung, _hyung_."

Jihoon menaruh mug coklatnya dan berbalik menghadap ke arah Jeonghan yang menatapnya bingung sebelum menaruh juga gelas berisi whisky miliknya. Mereka duduk berhadap-hadapan dengan kedua tangan Jihoon yang menyentuh dua sisi pelipis Jeonghan.

Dengan seketika, Jeonghan merasakan hentakan dan tekanan yang cukup kuat sebelum bayangan seorang laki-laki dengan jas labnya berjalan menuju Jeonghan dengan suara-suara tidak jelas yang entah darimana dan bagaimana mengikuti langkah laki-laki itu. Suara itu semakin jelas dan keras saat laki-laki itu berdiri tepat di hadapannya.

 _'Racun mereka bilang? Itu obat! Dan para mutan yang mendapatkannya seharusnya bersyukur karena mereka mendapatkan kesempatan untuk menjadi lebih kuat. Tapi, sayang, mereka terlalu lemah untuk kekuatan yang dihasilkan oleh kepintaran manusia. Sayang sekali mereka harus menjadi makhluk lemah dan rendahan seperti itu.'_

Jeonghan membuka matanya perlahan saat tekanan itu perlahan menghilang. Ia menatap Jihoon yang tengah tersenyum ke arahnya.

"Mereka jahat, bukan? Sangat jahat."

Jihoon kembali menghadap ke arah TV yang tidak menyala itu dan meminum coklat panasnya. Sedangkan Jeonghan masih terduduk di sana menatap Jihoon tidak percaya.

...

Irama ketukan sepatu bertemu dengan lantai marmer memenuhi ruangan besar itu. Seorang laki-laki berjalan dengan gagah menuju sebuah pintu. Pintu dari kayu jati dengan ukiran indah menghiasi setiap sudutnya. Gagah dan klasik, benar-benar menggambarkan bagaimana seharusnya seorang laki-laki sejati.

Pintu itu terbuka perlahan, menampilkan sesosok laki-laki tinggi dengan jas hitamnya tengah duduk di bangku besar yang ada tepat di tengah ruangan besar itu. Senyuman manis darinya menyapa siapa pun yang memasuki ruangan itu, senyuman manis yang hanya khusus ia berikan kepada sahabat lamanya.

"Ada apa, Seungcheol _hyung_?"

"Aku butuh bantuanmu, Jun."

...


End file.
